marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Europe
Europe is the second smallest continent out of seven on the planet Earth. It is known for its varied nature. History Before 20th Century The Convergence The Convergence took place in the site where Stonehenge was constructed. This monument was one of the many landmarks to mark the coordinates of the focal point of the first Convergence that occurred 5000 years ago. Battle of Tønsberg In 965 A.D., the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, led by their king Laufey, arrived to Tønsberg, planning to conquer Midgard, freezing everything in their path using the Casket of Ancient Winters to plunge the world in a new glacial period. However, the Asgardian army, led by King Odin, defended Midgard and engaged in a war against the Frost Giants, forcing them to abandon Earth and retreat to their own world. Thor The Warrior Who Stayed The Asgardian that would come to be known as Elliot Randolph was recruited for a military mission to Earth in the 12th century. While on Earth, Randolph served with the Asgardian Berserker Army, who gained superior strength, even by Asgardian standards, by touching a device known as the Berserker Staff, which brought all of the rage and hatred that the wielder keeps suppressed and transforms it into strength. During his time on Earth, Randolph fell in love with the planet and its people, and when the rest of the Asgardian host returned home, Randolph stayed behind. The Berserker Staff was left behind as well. Randolph, who now considered himself a pacifist, did not want the staff or the power it possessed. Fearing that the dark magic of the staff would fall into the wrong hands, he broke the staff into three pieces and spread them in various places across Europe. He hid one in a tree in what would become the Trillemarka National Park in Norway, one in a crypt in Seville, Spain and the final piece in a church in Ireland. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well Hiding Tesseract The Tesseract was brought to Earth by Odin and, over the centuries, it ended up being kept safe in a church in the village of Tønsberg. Eventually, the Tesseract became the subject of many legends of Norse mythology.Captain America: The First Avenger World War II Adolf Hitler led a German invasion of Poland, starting World War II. Peggy Carter freed Abraham Erskine from HYDRA and the Red Skull.Captain America: First Vengeance Captain America and the Howling Commandos destroyed HYDRA bases throughout Europe. One of the Commandos, Bucky Barnes, was lost and turned into the Winter Soldier.Captain America: The Winter Soldier HYDRA Facilities During World War II, HYDRA seized control of many facilities following the occupation of Austria by Nazi Germany, Johann Schmidt established one of his many weapons facilities under command of Colonel Lohmer.Captain America: First Vengeance General Werner Reinhardt was in command of two of these facilities, a fortress that served as his main headquarters''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury, and the HYDRA Research Facility Number 4, that served as a warehouse for dozens of artifacts obtained by HYDRA by the time of World War II, many of them held in the boxes marked with the logo of the , including a blue extraterrestrial corpse and a Obelisk that was able to petrify anyone who held it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows'' Hard Labor Colonel Lohmer, officer in charge of one of the HYDRA Weapons Facilities built in Austria after its invasion by German forces, devised a strategy to reduce the potential number of mutinies among the prisoners of war captured and enslaved inside the factory, based on his beliefs that the Third Reich would win World War II because its members were unified, while the enemies of the Reich were of different nationalities and ethnicities, and that would cause conflict among them. As such, Lohmer split the prisoners by nationality, locking up members of different factions and brigades within the Allied Forces, hoping that they would be too busy fighting each other to try to fight their jailors. For example, he put in the same cell a British member of the , James Montgomery Falsworth, a member of the , Jacques Dernier, a member of the , Gabe Jones, a member of the , Dum Dum Dugan, and a member of the , Bucky Barnes, many of them captured during a battle at Azzano. A joke made by Dugan while introducing themselves raised tension between the cellmates, and a brawl started, proving Lohmer's point. Bucky Barnes, having contracted pneumonia on the battlefield, received a brutal beating for being unable to satisfy the quotas of production, letting munitions fall while moving a cart. Jones tended to Barnes when they returned to the cell, assuring that, given his sickness, contusions and broken ribs, if Lohmer made him work the following day, Barnes wouldn't survive. His cellmates, knowing that Lieutenant Kleiber was a reasonable man, tried to think of a way to avoid Lohmer forcing Barnes into hard labor. Falsworth, being a strategy expert, devised a plan to get rid of Lohmer that required Dugan, Jones and Dernier to work as a team using their respective expertise. The following day, Falsworth's plan was carried out, with Dugan, Jones and Falsworth smuggling components for Dernier so he could make a substance to melt the chain of a crane carrying scrap. Lohmer appeared, demanding to incorporate Barnes into labor, though Kleiber considered him too sick. Just as Lohmer was shouting that Barnes would die working if necessary, Kleiber ordered the crane to be activated. The melted chain broke, dropping the crane's load on Lohmer as he passed, crushing him. The soldiers made every prisoner return to their cell. Dugan informed Barnes that Lohmer wouldn't cause any harm again, while their role in his death couldn't be proven and the punishment would just be reducing their food rations for a week. Barnes only response was, however, to ask Dugan to stop calling him "Jimmy", as his full name was James Buchanan Barnes and he preferred being called Bucky. Liberation of Allied Prisoners of War In November 1943 Steve Rogers, hearing about the events in Azzano and the imprisonment of the soldiers that battled HYDRA, decided to rescue the prisoners alone. Agent Peggy Carter of the Strategic Scientific Reserve supported his decision and offered to fly him from Italy to Austria in a plane piloted by Howard Stark. Discussing the details of Rogers' extraction, the plane went under attack, so Rogers decided to jump off the plane, ordering them to abandon enemy airspace, as now he was a captain, and therefore able to give orders. Arnim Zola was transferred from HYDRA Headquarters and put in charge of the weapons facility, with the Tesseract contained inside the factory to harness its energy to fuel production and power the weapons. Zola took Johann Schmidt on a tour of the production floor, with Zola being very pleased that they where ahead of schedule considering the large size of many of the parts. Schmidt was not all that impressed and order Zola to increase the output in this and the rest of facilities. When Zola informed him that the request was not possible given the condition of the prisoners, Schmidt casually replied for Zola to use what remaining strength they had left and that new workers were easy to come by. Rogers successfully infiltrated the facility boarding a truck, and made his way through the production floors to the prison, acquiring a Tesseract fuel cell along the way. Rogers freed the prisoners, asking for the whereabouts of his friend, Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes, and told them to exit the facility heading to a nearby forest, battling HYDRA soldiers along the way, while Rogers went to look for Barnes. The freed prisoners battled HYDRA forces, seizing many weapons and vehicles to clear their way out. Schmidt observed the ensuing chaos on the security monitors and activated an alarm signal in the whole facility, before realizing that Captain America also infiltrated the base. In order to avoid the facility being captured, Schmidt activate the self-destruct sequence to the shock of Arnim Zola, who rushed to his office, in order to save important documents, coming across Rogers but fleeing before being reached. Rogers eventually found Barnes in a laboratory, where a map showing other HYDRA facilities was displayed. Rogers memorized the map and began searching an exit with Barnes just before the self-destruct mechanisms started to explode. As the two tried to find a way out, they came across Schmidt and Zola, where Schmidt taunted Rogers about their no longer human nature after being subjected to Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum. Rogers and Schmidt two exchanged blows, but Zola pulled a nearby lever causing the walkway the two were standing on to separate. Before making their getaway, Schmidt revealed his true face to Rogers, the result of have the Erskine's imperfect serum, being that the reason of his nickname, the Red Skull. Schmidt boarded a single manned aircraft to escape the facility, while giving Zola the keys of his personal car to escape. As the explosions continued, Rogers and Barnes made their way up the factory to a beam they needed to cross to get to safety. Barnes managed to get across before the beam broke. Without the beam, Rogers was left with no other option then to jump across in order to make it to safety. Despite the danger, Rogers successfully made the jump across the void through the erupting flames. Rogers and Barnes successfully escaped the factory, and met up with the rest of the freed prisoners to make their way back to base camp in Italy.Captain America: The First Avenger Destruction of HYDRA Facilities in action in Belgium]] Steve Rogers witnessed a map showing the location of HYDRA facilities in Europe while liberating the prisoners in the Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility. For that he was tasked to destroy all those facilities with a team while MI6 focused on locating the central HYDRA Headquarters. Rogers enlisted the help of Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth and Jacques Dernier, and also convinced his childhood friend Bucky Barnes to help him. Known as the Howling Commandos, Captain America and his unit traveled to Belgium in order to destroy the HYDRA Facility located there. In Belgium, Rogers and his men set the facility to explode, exiting it just before the detonations began.Captain America: The First Avenger In December 1944 Bastogne, Belgium was the site of an engagement between Allied and German forces. One of the soldiers fighting on the American side was Daniel SousaAgent Carter: 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors. While fighting Sousa was in the femur by shrapnel, necessitating an amputation.Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button Werner Reinhardt's Experiments In 1945, the HYDRA Fortress was under the command of HYDRA General Werner Reinhardt, who used it to conduct experiments on his prisoners. Among the various experiments performed by Reinhardt and his lead scientist was studying the petrifying effects of the Obelisk. To this end, the occupants of the Hunan village who found the Kree artifact were imprisoned here to be test subjects. During one session, Reinhardt taunted one of the prisoners with the beauty of the artifact while the whole session was being recorded. Reinhardt asked how the prisoner and his group managed to find the Obelisk, to which he fearfully answered that they heard a legend regarding to it. Reinhardt politely asked the prisoner to hold the Obelisk, hiding his true intention of witnessing how the Obelisk petrified his body. However, as soon as the prisoner grabbed the artifact, his body turned to stone. The lead HYDRA Scientist remarked the speed this particular body was petrified, and Reinhardt deduced that gender and race where no factors in how the Obelisk reacted, being unable to find any pattern. Reinhardt ordered to bring the next subject, a young woman, and again politely asked her to grab the Obelisk. Unlike the former prisoner, the woman tried to resist, but was ultimately forced to touch the item with her face, as Reinhardt claimed that discovery required experimentation. The reaction was very different as, instead of turning her into stone, the Obelisk glew displaying a series of symbols. Reinhardt and the rest of HYDRA members and guards were extremely surprised about the outcome, and Reinhardt ordered to prepare the woman for surgery in order to examine what made her different. An officer quickly arrived at the room to inform Reinhardt about the fall of Red Skull and how the Allied forces were approaching their location. Reinhardt regretted the loss of a great mind, and ordered to imprison the Chinese woman, as he and his troops went to evacuate to another facility. Capture of the HYDRA Research Facility In 1945, the facility was under the command of HYDRA General Werner Reinhardt, who supervised the dismantling of the facility and the move of all the items held there in the final days of World War II. Reinhardt was specially concerned about the move of the Obelisk, reminding one of his officers about the care needed to move it and informing him of the death of their leader, Johann Schmidt, but that his vision would continue living, and HYDRA would continue to work for their goals. Reinhardt was presented with the Obelisk, admiring it once again, as he explained it was an advanced artifact that according to Schmidt, it may hold the answer to death itself, but was also responsible for the death of some of the petrified corpses that were in the facility. As they were evacuating, the facility came under attack by the Strategic Scientific Reserve, with a team led by Peggy Carter, Dum Dum Dugan, and Jim Morita. The soldiers easily surrendered, though Carter had to threaten Reinhardt in order to make him put the Obelisk down, informing all of them that all the assets in the facility were taken under the protection of the Strategic Scientific Reserve to be relocated and indefinitely hidden. Reinhardt, his lieutenant and all their soldiers were taken into custody, though Reinhardt menaced Carter with the HYDRA motto as Dugan was handcuffing him. As the prisoners were taken out, the soldiers started to pack and mark every artifact held into the facility in order to move them to a secure facility. Carter personally took care that nobody, including Dugan, was able to witness the blue corpse, while explaining the need to get the items out of enemy territory as soon as possible, as Howard Stark planned to examine them that same night, and she warned Morita, who was about to put the Obelisk inside a box, to never touch it, marking the box with the reference 0-8-4. Carter finally shared her thoughts that they had managed to beat HYDRA, as this facility was the last HYDRA site they knew of, but also commented that a peacetime permanent unit to supervise both the confiscated artifacts and people like Howard Stark that would investigate them, was necessary. Leviathan In 1946, Peggy Carter and the Howling Commandos discovered the Red Room Academy; Junior Juniper was killed by the cadet Eva.Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling Cold War To be added Infiltration into East Berlin To be added Modern Times New Year's Eve Tony Stark went to a party in Switzerland where he got the interest of Maya Hansen and met Aldrich Killian.Iron Man 3 Duel of Monaco Tony Stark, facing possible death by palladium poisoning, chose to race in Monaco, but instead fought Whiplash.Iron Man 2 Assembling the Avengers Loki attacked a gala in Germany, causing Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor to meet there (unintentionally), all desiring to capture him. Meanwhile, the Black Widow, in Russia,was called by Phil Coulson to retrieve Bruce Banner.The Avengers Search for the Mandarin Once J.A.R.V.I.S. factored in available A.I.M. downlink facilities he was able to pinpoint the Mandarin's broadcast signal. When Tony Stark tried to guess the location Europe was one of the locations he mentioned. Arrest of Vanchat Agent Grant Ward of S.H.I.E.L.D. was in Paris, attempting to capture Vanchat.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot Infiltration into Ian Quinn's Mansion To be added Diamond Thief To be added Infiltration into Todorov Building To be added Battle of Greenwich The Convergence took place in Greenwich, London, affecting Jane Foster. Meanwhile, a Frost Beast eats birds in a warehouse.Thor: The Dark World Coulson's Team was sent afterwards for clean-up duty, and had to battle Norse Paganists. Infiltration into the Overkill Facility To be added Chitauri Weapon Coulson's Team, after retrieving tech in Jamaica, went to France to further their investigation.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase Infiltration into Ian Quinn's Villa Skye was shot twice in Ian Quinn's Italian home and flown to Switzerland for an operation. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S. Search for the Clairvoyant In search for the Clairvoyant, Agents Grant Ward and Antoine Triplett went to Milton Keynes Prison to interview Elijah Fordham, a one-time British Army soldier turned felon. Before the agents could talk to him, they were called away to deal with Deathlok fighting Felix Blake in the United States.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning Fury's search for HYDRA Following the destruction of the Helicarriers and subsequent fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury left for Europe, intending to seek out and destroy the remaining HYDRA cells. Rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson told Melinda May that the new S.H.I.E.L.D. he was rebuilding had allies in London, but before he could return there from visiting the Playground, he was alerted to the discovery of the original 0-8-4, the Obelisk.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Ambush at the Belgium Safe House Stationed in the Netherlands, Agent Noelle Walters was told by S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson to have her team on standby as he researched the HYDRA attack on the United Nations Headquarters. When he learned that the mercenary Marcus Scarlotti was seeking Julien Beckers, Coulson told her to have her team find and protect Beckers in a safehouse in Bruges. Unknown to Coulson and Walters, Beckers was an ally of Scarlotti and HYDRA. Beckers allowed Scarlotti and his mercenaries to enter the safehouse and kill Walters and her team. Upon learning the truth, Melinda May, Bobbi Morse, and Lance Hunter fought and defeated the hired guns. Glenn Talbot arrested the mercenaries and Beckers was caught at the Belgium border. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Duel of Faro To be added Chase of Vin-Tak To be added Attack on the HYDRA Research Base In the country of Sokovia, HYDRA scientist Doctor List performed experiments on the residents to see what effect exposure to the Scepter gave;Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle only the twins Wanda and Pietro Maximoff survived. They were granted powers, causing Wolfgang von Strucker to call them "miracles".Captain America: The Winter Soldier Post-credits scene Using information provided by Phil Coulson, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Dirty Half Dozen the Avengers attacked the HYDRA Research Base stationed there. Though the twins were sent to fight them, the Avengers won, arrested Strucker, and Tony Stark obtained the Scepter.Avengers: Age of Ultron Battle of Sokovia Kidnapping of Werner von Strucker To be added Framework Network With the knowledge of the Darkhold Holden Radcliffe and Aida began perfecting the Framework. Upon completion the code had become so powerful that it had to be processed on devices from all around the world. Part of the data was transmitted to France, Greece and Spain.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield Layout Countries *Albania *Armenia *Austria *Belarus *Belgium *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bulgaria *Croatia *Czech Republic *Denmark *Estonia *Finland *France *Georgia *Germany *Greece *Hungary *Ireland *Italy *Kazakhstan *Latvia *Lithuania *Luxembourg *Malta *Monaco *Netherlands *Norway *Poland *Portugal *Romania *Russia *Serbia *Slovenia *Sokovia *South Ossetia *Spain *Sweden *Switzerland *Turkey *Ukraine *United Kingdom **England **Northern Ireland **Scotland *Wales Former Countries *Czechoslovakia *Soviet Union *Yugoslavia Trivia *Europe is the second smallest continent by area. *Europe is the third largest continent by population. *Russia, Armenia, Kazakhstan, Georgia, and Turkey lie both in Europe and Asia. References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Continents Category:Iron Man 2 Locations Category:Thor (film) Locations Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Locations Category:The Avengers Locations Category:Iron Man 3 Locations Category:Thor: The Dark World Locations Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Locations Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Locations Category:Ant-Man (film) Locations Category:Captain America: Civil War Locations Category:Doctor Strange (film) Locations Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Locations Category:Thor: Ragnarok Locations Category:Black Panther (film) Locations Category:Avengers: Infinity War Locations Category:Avengers: Endgame Locations Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Locations Category:Black Widow (film) Locations Category:The Eternals Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Locations Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Locations Category:WHiH Newsfront (web series) Locations Category:Comics Locations Category:Video Games Locations